Advanced Irken Invader Kay Chronicles book 1
by AdvancedIrkenInvaderKay15
Summary: Advanced Irken Invader Kay has disobeyed her father and gone to Earth. What will she do when he finds out, and how far will she go to stop him from finding her? Rated K for violence and Gore. May turn into a T.
1. Chapter 1

I quietly walked through the halls of the massive. I was the first of many Advanced Irken souldiers. An Advanced Irken Souldier is half Irken, half human. We look human, but we have a squeedily spooch and we have an Advanced Uniform. My uniform was a cerulean blue skin-tight halter dress, black tights, and black boots. My straight strawberry red hair was pulled back into a tight bun. I went to the restroom and then started to do my make up. I only had blue eyeshadow. Ah well, my blue eyes looked bluer with it. As soon as I was done with that I walked to the room where my dad was at the moment. My dad, Tallest Red, was currently reading a contract.

"Daddy. I um...was wondering...when I will be able to go to Earth?"

"You're not going." He said, not even looking up at me. I was FURIOUS.

"WHY NOT? I'VE TRAINED FOR THIS MY WHOLE LIFE! AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He set the contract down and glared at me.

"Excuse me young lady but you will NOT speak to me like that!"

"WELL TOO BAD! I ALREADY AM!"

"Kay I don't want another word! Go to your room!" He yelled. I gave him a glare and ran. I went to my room, grabbed the suitcase I had packed, and then I packed my other stuff. My Sir, Dir, walked into my room.

"And where are you going, Mistress?" I swear dad put a fatherly chip in him.

"I'm going to earth. Do me a favor and take some of my stuff." I said, giving him three suitcases. I grabbed my other one, the keys to my voot, and turned out my light. We quickly got to my voot, got my stuff in there, and I drove in the direction of Earth. Soon I put it on Auto Pilot and relaxed.

"Your father is going to be Royaly Ticked." Dir said with a shake of his head. His red eyes looked dull.

"We'll be fine, Dir." I said, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_Tell me how you liked it ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I landed my ship. I pulled out the little house Pad and drew a small cottage that was blue and black on the inside, and red and purple on the inside. I smiled as Dir set up our room and I sat on the couch. The only reason we come to Earth...well...we don't belong on Irk. I got up and walked out. Time to have fun with an old friend.

* * *

I knocked on the door. A little Robot, similar to Dir, answered.

"INTRUDER!" Uh..."HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! LOOK AT DA MONKEHHHH!" He screamed, then ran off. I rolled my eyes and walked in, Dir at my side.

"ZIM?" I called out.

"Master is out looking for you, you little brat!" A voice that came from no where said. I jumped and looked around. "I'm the computer AI." I nodded.

"Why is he looking for me?"

"EVERY IRKEN IS AFTER YOU!" I jumped back a little.

"Jeez are you ever nice to people?"

"No."

"Okay then..." I said, turning and walking out.

* * *

I ran home quickly, hoping to not get caught. As soon as I got in the house, I ran to my lab.

"DIR!" I called. He was down in a flash.

"We have to get disguises, DIR. Hop in. You are going to be a cat." He dd as told, and after a few minutes a black cat with red eyes popped out.

_I walked into the machine, telling the computer to suprise me._

_The computer more than changed my look, she changed my personality..._

_

* * *

_

A girl with straght brown hair walked into the class room. The tips of her hair were a dark blue, as were her bangs. She wore a white dress, going to her knees in the back and at her middle thigh in the front. She wore a pair of black converse, and her dark blue eyes were narrowed.

"Class, this is Kay Red. Kay, say anything you have to say NOW." Mrs. Bitters said in a bored, mad, tone.

"Don't talk to me, you filthy monkeys." Kay snarled.

"YOU! Underground cassroom!" Mrs. Bitters said, pointing at a random child. He was sent...well...(we don't really know, do we IZ fans?)

Kay took her seat in the front, snarling at people that dared look at her.

Zim couldn't help but notice something...familiar about her.

* * *

_Tell me how you liked it ^^ Kay and Zim aren't gong to be Boyfriend Girlfriend, they're just friends._


End file.
